The Love Story On Motorcycle Racing
by Shoya Takamuro
Summary: bagaimana bila Naruto dkk menjadi pembalap motogp?dan bagaimana bila naruto menemui jodohnya saat balapan itu juga?let's read!


**Hei jumpa lagi dengan saya di fic saya yamg ke-4! yeeeeeeeeeee*buak***  
**dan sekarang saya akan membuat fic yang bertema olahraga dan sudah jelas saya memilih cerita yang bergenre balapan motor alias motogp nih,dan aku juga mengambil ide fic ini dari kisah hidup dan kisah cinta pembalap favoritku CASEY STONER!jadi gak usah banyak bacot ayo baca ficnya!*ditembak***

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto dan FIM**

**Author : Shoya Takamuro**

**Rating : K+, tidak cocok untuk ibu hamil**

**WARNING!:AU,Adegan romantis,inspirasi kurang jelas,terdapat (banyak) sedikit humor yang kemungkinan garing,Typo mungkin beberapa,mungkin OOC dan kota tempat Naruto disini bukan Konoha serta cerita yang tak sesuai dengan keadaan saat ini.**

** The love story on motorcycle racing**

Tokyo,14 Januari 2014 10.00 AM

saat itu adalah seleksi pembalap-pembalap berbakat Asia timur ke motogp untuk mengisi pembalap yang tentunya mereka telah melewati tes-tes yang yang ada sebelumnya dan seperti biasa,banyak pembalap yang gugup saat seleksi itu,dan Kakashi selaku panitia seleksi mengambil kertas dan membaca hasilnya dan pembalap yang lolos yang kemungkinan besar hanya 3 orang saja

"Uchiha Sasuke! "

Sasuke maju dengan pedenya karena bisa lolos seleksi dan sontak cewek-cewek di ruangan seleksi itu juga berteriak histeris,wajar saja dia lolos mengingat dia dibesarkan di keluarga balap,ayahnya adalah mantan pebalap F1 dan ibunya pembalap motor Nasional Jepang yang mendapatkan juara berkali-kali serta tak lupa Kakaknya Uchiha Itachi adalah pembalap V8 supercars yang sangat berbakat.

dan Sasuke sekarang lolos seleksi akbar sebagai pembalap motogp dari Jepang,dan akhirnya disebut Nama kedua

"Hyuuga Neji! " dan Neji maju dengan kalemnya.

setelah itu disebut nama ketiga

"Uzumaki Naruto! "

Naruto maju dengan gembira yang dalam hatinya senang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya yang melatih ia balap hingga lolos tes sebagai pembalap motogp yang sangat diimpikannya

"Hanya nama itu yang saya sebutkan dan bagi yang tak terpilih jangan berkecil hati Karena beberapa tahun kedepan juga akan diadakan seleksi-seleksi lagi dan saya harap bagi yang terpilih jangan terlalu senang karena balapan motogp ini tak akan mudah karena kalian akan menghadapi pembalap pembalap hebat dunia tapi saya harap kalian berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena kalian mewakili Jepang di balapan paling bergengsi di dunia ini! " semua mengangguk mengiyakan.

2 bulan kemudian

Naruto bersama Neji dan Sasuke bersiap-siap ke bandara untuk pergi ke Qatar untuk menjalani balapan pertama mereka di motogp

"Teme,aku gugup akan menjalani balapan pertama kita! rasanya aku begitu bangga mewakili Jepang ke motogp hehehe "

"Kau kira hanya kau Dobe?aku juga! "

"Hei kalian! ini sudah jam berapa he ? ayo persiapkan pakaian kalian dan kita berangkat! " teriak Neji yang bosan melihat mereka hanya mengobrol saja

mereka menaiki pesawat _Qatar airways_ yang terbang pastinya menuju Qatar.

Losail ,21 Maret 2014 13.00 PM  
**  
**Naruto dkk sampai di bandara internasional Losail,Naruto dengan gajenya lalu berfoto selfie dan dilihati orang-orang dibandara yang lalu ditegur Sasuke

"oi dobe!kau tak punya malu ha?kamu dilihatin tuh sama orang-orang bandara! "

"Halah,Cuma beberapa foto kok! "

Naruto bersiap memotret fotonya dan tiba tiba Neji terpeleset di lantai yang baru di pel dan menabrak Sasuke,dan Sasuke menabrak Naruto yang bersiap memotret dirinya dengan gaya slowmotion ala film-film aksi.

"BRUAK!"

"JEBRETTTT!"

Naruto terjatuh dan melihat hasil fotonya dan dia terbelalak melihat foto dirinya yang wajahnya tertabrak kamera dan 2 orang dibelakang yang mengacaukan fotonya.

Lantas wajah Naruto pun merah padam dan melototi 2 orang dibelakangnya

"KALIAN TELAH MENGACAUKAN FOTO SELFIE KU! DASAR PANTAT AYAM TAK TAHU DIRI! DAN DASAR BENCONG KATARAK! "

.

Mereka pun pada siang itu datang ke sirkuit Losail yang saat itu sedang panas-panasnyadan mengingat lokasinya ditengah-tengah gurun itu.

mereka sedang menjalani seleksi team untuk _rookie_.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You at Movistar Yamaha team! "

"Hyuuga Neji! You at Ducati team! "

"Uzumaki Naruto! you at Repsol Honda team! "

semua masuk pit box timnya masing-masing.

Naruto POV

Aku memasuki pit box tim Honda yang merek motornya terkenal di negaraku,aku merasakan hawa dingin AC dan melihat mekanik sedang mengutak-atik motorku.

mereka menanyakan Nomor favoritku,aku menyebutkan nomor favoritku adalah 1.

mereka lalu menempel stiker nomor satu di motorku.

banyak orang mengatakan nomor 1 adalah angka sial bagi pembalap motogp.

namun aku tak percaya mitos tersebut yang ternyata banyak dipercaya orang kecuali aku dan idolaku Casey Stoner yang memakai nomor itu pada tahun 2012 dan secara mengejutkan menyatakan dirinya pensiun dari motogp di akhir musim.

motorku terlihat mengkilap saat terkena sinar matahari dan aku diminta memakai baju balapku.

Aku telah memakai baju balapku dan bersiap melakukan uji coba motor,setelah itu aku menaiki motorku dan menyalakan mesin motorku.

dan terdengarlah suara deru mesin khas Honda yang menurutku agak sedikit aneh dan mengkerik berbeda dengan motor lainnya yang bersuara brum saat digas.

sang mekanik bilang kepadaku apa aku siap,aku mengacungkan jempolku yang berarti oke aku siap dan aku memakai helmku serta tak lupa mengunci ikatan helmku.

sang mekanik mendorong motorku dan oh shit,ternyata panas sekali diluar dan serasa badanku seperti terbakar saat di _pit lines_.

aku bersiap ngegas motorku dan aku melewati tikungan pertama dan saat belok kemiringanku hampir lebih dari 60 derajat dan aku menikmati momen-momen itu lagi ditikungan selanjutnya dan tak terasa aku sudah ada di trek lurus dekat garis finish.

inilah yang paling aku sukai karena aku biasa meng_overtake_ lawanku disini.

rasanya motorku bergetar dan aku lihat _speedom_eternya yang menunjukkan 324 km/jam.

itu adalah momen baru karena saat di seleksi dulu hanya bisa mencapai 300 km/jam yang terasa biasa dan kurang menantang , tapi sekarang aku seakan bisa merasakan hantaman angin ribut di depanku saat aku melaju kencang.

saat aku sudah menguji motorku aku lalu ditanya oleh manajer timku Shuhei Nakamoto.

hal ini memudahkan kami berkomunikasi karena kami satu Negara,aku bilang bahwa aku senang motor motogp dan saat ditanya motor mana yang paling bagus,aku bilang ya pastinya Honda,kami lantas tertawa pada saat itu juga.

Dia juga menanyakan seperti apa performa mesinku dan aku bilang bahwa mesin Honda jauh lebih kuat dari dugaanku.

.

.

saat aku pulang ke hotel yang kebetulan saat itu hari sudah mulai senja dan aku bersama Sasuke serta Neji membeli makanan khas disitu yang bernama _kebab._

Harganya juga murah dan rasanya tak semurah harganya,sangat enak dan makanan ini ternyata tak kalah dengan ichiraku Ramen.

setelah berkeliling di Losail,aku pulang ke hotel dan tidur menanti hari esok untuk _free pactice_ esok hari.

**To Be Continued**

**bagaimana Readers?masih jelek?sorry ya.**

**maaf aku gak nampilin pembalap seperti Rossi,Marquez,Jorge Lorenzo dan Dani Pedrosa disini karena aku mau fokusin fic ini ke Naruto,Sasuke dan Neji yang ceritanya menempati posisi pembalap superstar diatas gitu jadi maaf ya**

**please reviewnya ya pleaaaasseeeeee*puppy eyes*.**


End file.
